


"Why did you scream like that?"

by bitchybook_writer



Series: Miraculous Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien blushing, adrien with his trousers down, marinette turns into a beetroot she goes so red, what more could you want in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Marinette, a new maid to the newly-made Lord Agreste, finds Adrien at work without his trousers on.Set in 1912.





	"Why did you scream like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little AU for this one and I've just been doing An Inspector Calls in class so I decided to set this in 1912. For 'revision'. XD

"Why did you scream like that?" Asked Adrien an eyebrow raised, sleeves rolled up. 

"Uh-uh-" Marinette struggled to find the words. She'd just found her (new) boss without any trousers only wearing his undergarments. She knew Mr Agreste was eccentric, but this was a step too far. There were unmarried women serving in his household and she was one of them! It was when she realised she looked like a fish with her mouth open wide that she managed to find any sort of confidence to speak up. 

"Mr Agreste-" She started, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. 

"Mr Agreste was my father. Call me Adrien." 

"Uh - please put some trousers on!" She begged, holding her hand over her eyes to avoid looking at the sinful sight. It was almost as if he was sculpted by an ancient Greek artist. His legs were cut by powerful muscles, shaped by years of training. His jawline was sharper than any of the fencing swords he owned and his eyes were such a beautiful shade of green that Marinette immediately wanted to draw something, anything that could be stitched in that colour.  
Luckily for her, he'd remained in his undergarments. He looked down and realised she'd walked in on him in a slight state of undress. His entire face and neck coloured scarlet and he let out a nervous laugh. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss-" He looked at her for confirmation. 

"Marinette. I, uh, started just last week." She gave him an awkward smile from under her hand. "I'm going to leave now." And she ran off, her face very similar to the flush he'd taken on. 

After that incident, he'd tried to look for Marinette around the house. He'd eaten in the kitchens (much to the chagrin of the kitchen staff), wandered around the house messing up every room and then lurking in the shadows (much the chagrin of the other maids). It was only when he had arrived home from a visit to Chloe that he saw her, slinking through the door to the parlour, trying not to be seen. 

"Marinette!" He called out but she didn't notice him. So he did what any sane man would do and chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I might carry this one on. I might not. You'll just have to find out!


End file.
